Generally speaking, it can be useful to encode information in a field border of a document to identify aspects of the information in the field. Moreover, when there are multiple sections of content in the document, it can be useful to define a field for each section of the document and encode each field with a barcode, or equivalent indicia. However, extracting data from multiple fields in a document can be time consuming and lack reliability.
Therefore, a need exists for a method to define and encode multiple fields in a document that provides an efficient and reliable extraction process.